Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A heterogeneous multicore chip may include multiple heterogeneous processor cores and shared on-chip memory resources. The heterogeneous processor cores may include processor cores of varying sizes, performance, or complexity. The shared on-chip memory resources may include mixed memory hierarchies, having one or more cache memories, one or more addressable memories, or combinations thereof. Because heterogeneous multicore chips are an emerging technology, the management of data in the mixed memory hierarchies to achieve optimal performance has not been thoroughly explored.